A broken imprint, A lost soul
by fight-the-fire
Summary: Jacob had been so wrapped up in his life that he hadn't realised he'd stopped phasing or that his imprint with Renesmee had faded. Will he find comfort with an old love or will life go on without him?
1. Chapter 1

Nessie was the only thing in the world that mattered to me, the only thing that kept me sane. Our imprint was something that linked us in a way nobody else could understand (there was no science behind it, just love at first sight I suppose.) Our imprint was such a big part of our lives that around ten years of living constantly by her side as her protector/brother I started to feel her emotions.

It was strange to start with, like living with a second mind but as she was almost always calm I never found any real trouble with it. It just linked us even more. Whenever I felt angry and was about to phase Nessie's permanent calm would over flow and stop me in my tracks. This happened most of the time and the only time I ever did phase was when Nessie asked me to hunt with her (which hardly ever happened.)

I started to think about phasing and being a shape-shifter, as Aro had proclaimed, when I realised I hadn't been phasing on schedule. I hadn't phased in over 7 months.

_Oh-no! This couldn't happen!_ I quickly ran out of the front door and into the woods. _Come on!_ I thought. _This can't be happening! _I tried for over a half hour to phase without anyone realising but when I eventually gave up, slumping against a tree, I heard the soft sound of immortal feet running towards me.

"What's happening?" I heard Edward ask, panic leaking into his voice. He stood in front of me wearing a pair of loose jeans, a fitted t-shirt and Bella, literally attached to his arm.

"I can't phase anymore," I mumbled miserably, drowning in self-pity. "I have lost my wolf connection. I forgot to phase and now I can't ever again."

A terrible thought hit me then. If I had lost my wolf connection, had I lost my imprint to Nessie and my connection to the Cullens? I'd been with them for over 70 years now and couldn't imagine life without them so quickly searched my head for Nessie's emotions.

"NO!" I heard myself shout, shocking everyone including myself. "The imprint! It's gone, dissolved with my wolf self. I've lost it... I lost it..." My voice trailed off and I closed my eyes. I felt the presence of someone close to my side, then felt some long arms wrap around my waist.

"Jake. It doesn't matter, you'll forever be a part of my life; our life. You're family and no matter what we will stand by you," I heard Nessie say to me, a tortured tone in her voice. I wanted to hold her close but my limbs were frozen. I couldn't believe I'd lost it.

"STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!" I screamed into the air, jumping to my feet, shocking Nessie so badly she almost fell to the floor. I stared at her properly for the first time since I had realised the imprint was broken and saw a completely new Nessie. She didn't seem to glow anymore, her hair seemed less shiny and her eyes, although they were still beautiful, had lost a certain gleam.

It was really gone and Nessie was an ordinary vampire, or a very beautiful 'human'. What had I done? What was I _thinking_? It was still the same Nessie; I should still love her just as much. But I didn't and I couldn't. I had to get away, I needed some space.

Edward read all this through my head and shook his head. "I understand your need to leave Jacob but we need you to explain this to us before you can." He was trying to be reasonable but his voice was stern.

"I need to work out what's happened first, _before_ I can tell you ANYTHING!" I shouted back to him and went to run, but Bella caught me in a second.

"I'm sorry Jacob," she whispered, bringing a hand to face while keeping the other locked on his arm. "But you need to explain. Renesmee needs the truth, it's only fair. You and Renesmee, you can work it out together. Please Jake; if not for me, then for Nessie?" She pleaded for me to understand.

Suddenly I saw the Bella I loved in her eyes and I couldn't help but obey. Wait, what is going on?! I didn't love Renesmee anymore and I had, once again, fallen for Bella?

**I just thought I'd state, if you hadn't already realised, that this is after Breaking Dawn and I own NOTHING! Kaput. Zilch. Nada.**

**And I actually, hate the films. SHOCK HORROR!**

**But love the books. :')**

**Anyway, read and review! **

**Thanks! Lots of love,**

**Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella lead me back to the house and had forced me to sit down while she made me a drink. Edward had gone to inform the rest of the family about the sudden 'status change' which left me alone in a room with Nessie. She had sat down on one of the sofas and patted a space next to her, but instead I sat on the sofa opposite her. I knew she was in pain right now but I couldn't help it, and I made sure that I didn't look into her eyes. That would be going too far.

"Jake..." she whispered, so quiet I almost didn't hear. Wait, I almost didn't hear her? Oh no, God no! I'd lost my super strength hearing as well. I groaned and Nessie must have taken this the wrong way as I heard soft sobs coming from opposite me.

I was thinking about what to say when suddenly Bella, Rosalie and Alice were sitting next to her, telling her not to cry and trying to sooth her 'broken heart.' Rosalie was shooting daggers at me but something in her eyes also told me she was glad that Nessie wasn't imprinted with me anymore. The problem was she didn't understand she was better off without me anyway. _And I'm better off without her_, a part of my mind whispered.

"Jacob," I heard a voice say but my mind was spinning so fast I couldn't remember who it was that had said my name. I slowly turned my head to see Emmett and Edward standing by the door. Emmett was shaking his head at me as he strolled over to me, grabbed me by my t-shirt and hurled me out of the door.

"No!" Nessie screeched, getting to her feet, but Edward rushed in pressed her back down into her seat and told her that they 'just wanted to speak with me.' Yeah right, what a lie. Nessie pressed her hand against the side of Edwards's face, something she only did when she wanted only one person to know something. Edward's eyes glassed over as he watched what she was showing intently.

I watched Edward nod and speak so quickly and quietly I couldn't make it out with my new _stupid _human hearing. Edward nodded at Emmett and, before he could carry me out, I strolled out the door.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Emmett hissed. For this Edward punched him.

"We are too close to the house moron! They can still hear us!" I think I heard Edward whisper but I couldn't be too sure. The he grabbed my arm and ran down the driveway. When reaching a certain length from the house Edward threw me to the floor.

"Thank you so much," I muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Edward snapped back at me. "You IDIOT!"

_Don't you think you said that a bit too loud blood sucker?_ I thought, knowing he would be reading my mind. His eyes narrowed and he looked like he was about to kick me when two blurred figures came running towards us.

_Bella?_ The bad part of my mind whispered. But it wasn't; it was Carlisle and Emmett. My sudden re-attraction to Bella seemed to annoy him even more and he had a raised fist and was about to punch me when Carlisle put a restraining hand on Edward's shoulder.

"Don't Edward." He said, his voice soothing but firm and layered with authority. Edward shook off Carlisle's hand and walked back to the house punching a hole through a tree on the way.

Carlisle's gaze rested on me and he seemed annoyed and agitated. "Go Jacob. I don't intend on seeing you back at this household again." Then he turned his back on me and dragged an angry Emmett back to the house with him.

_Where am I going to go?_ My mind screeched. _I followed you worthless leeches for over 70 years! And now I'm not a wolf so I can't go back to the pack! _

I dragged myself to my feet and slowly made my way down the driveway.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie POV

"**What **did you do to him?!" I screeched at my Dad.

"Nessie, calm down already and don't you dare shout at me! Jacob was in the wrong with what he did to you and what his thoughts were implying was completely irrelevant." He shouted back to me, trying to make it sound as though _he _was in control of this argument. Hah!

"Oh you pompous ass! I hate you! Go die!" I yelled before running straight through the glass door, ripping my clothes and tearing at my skin in certain places. But really none of this mattered. I just had to get away, _My Father (I sneered the word) _thinks he owns the world; he thinks that he can control everything but he can't!

Angry tears leaked from the corners of my eyes as I ran, and I felt the presence of someone running behind me. The person was too light on their feet to be one of the guys, and the pattern of their footsteps was as though they were dancing. Wait, there were two people... _Mom and Alice._ My body breathed a sigh of relief.

I stopped running and threw myself at Mom as she raced past me, wrapping my arms around her waist and buried my face into her neck and sobbed. Alice sprang lightly and jumped on my back and hugged me from behind, her tinkling laugh echoing in my ear.

"Baby, it's okay." Mom told me soothingly. "I think your Dads ego will eventually build it's was back up." She sniggered. I had never seen Mom say things like this about Dad, ever.

"Might take another hundred years," Alice continued, laughing slyly herself. Mom burst into hysterical giggles making Alice and I laugh along with her.

It took us a few minutes to regain control and get back on topic and I found myself getting seriously wound up and annoyed; replaying the scene that had just happened in my head a thousand times.

"Mom, I can't go back there. I can't face Dad again. I mean come on, with his constant questions and him always looking over my shoulder; I have had _enough!_" I said, anger building up in my voice.

"Where are you going to go baby?" Mom whispered, invisible tears finding their way into her voice as she spoke. "Because wherever you go, I'm going too."

This made me double-take at Mom. She had never said anything like that before. She had always been so in love with Dad she didn't usually care what I did. But now I was seeing a whole new side to her and I in the corner of my eye I saw Alice register this new side of my Mom.

"Bella, what do you mean? You can't leave Edward, I'll go with her. I'll leave a note somewhere for Jasper or something. Just go back home." Alice said, pleading for Mom not to do this.

_What the hell?!_ I thought and pressed my hand against Alice's face to ask her the question, not trust my voice.

"Ness, there's a lot we haven't told you." Alice started to say, catching Mom's eye before continuing, waiting for the go ahead. Mom nodded so she continued. "Your Dad, is different I suppose you could say. Before you were born, when your Mom and Dad were first together he did everything to protect her human body. One time, we left; leaving your Mom in Forks, and your Dad found some... _false information_ and ran to the Volturi. He asked, no, wait... he begged them to end his immortal life and your Mom chased him there and stopped him just in time.

"Your Father may pretend to be something big, bad and in control, but he's not. Inside your Father is so much more; so different. I don't want your Mom to leave as I don't know what he will do if she does leave. Whether he will go off the rails and run to the Volturi or whether he would track us down, we can't be sure but she can't leave."

Mom shook her head. "You see Alice, that's where you are wrong. My daughter is the one thing in the world that I would die for. She is the only thing I would give up everything to protect. I would sacrifice myself, Edward and the rest of the family to keep her alive. If you want to come with us Alice then come on, we are going now if it's what Nessie really wants."

Mom turned her attention back to me. "Is it what you want Nessie?"

I was too overcome to answer properly so I just nodded my head and pressed my hand against my Mother's face.

_Can we go find Jacob?_ I asked my Mother silently.

"Yes, we will find Jacob as we go. If he can keep up with us is a different matter." Mom laughed to herself. "Alice, are you coming?" Mom asked, suddenly serious again.

Alice nodded but her face was turned towards the house. "Can we leave tomorrow instead because Jacob has just come back to the house? There's going to be a rather large argument in less than five minutes and it will turn into a blood bath if we don't get there and stop it."

I felt Mom tense next to me and then she broke into a run, with me and Alice perfectly in time next to her. I knew Dad would find out about our discussion we had just then and about what we had planned; so we wouldn't be leaving. But at least now he would know how far Mom would go to make me happy. But right now, I couldn't think about either of these things, all I need to do, was get back to the house; get back to Jacob.

**Well hey guys, **

**My first time at writing from Nessie's point of view; it's not easy.**

**But yeah, I think... I **_**hope **_**it turned out Okay.**

**Oh and can you guys please check out and read the stories by 'happylandfill' she's a really good mate and a seriously good writer, so yeah. **

**(See how cool I am? Yeah, you see? I need a life. **_**(By the way, I am taking the... donkey here!))**_

**I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of love,**

**Kate (fight-the-fire)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in ages and I know I left the story on a bit of a bad edge but hey, I've written this chapter haven't I?**

Nessie POV

We got back to the house in time to see my supposed Father _lunge_ across the room at Jacob; the same Jacob that I had never once stopped loving. A Jacob that just stood there defenceless and unmoving, waiting for my Father's body to collide with his and knock his off his feet.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" I screeched, throwing myself forward and into the way of my Father, knocking him away from Jake.

"Renesmee, you do not understand what thoughts plague his mind. You do not understand what is going on at all because you are merely a child that's been trapped in the body of an adult!" He yelled, throwing me off of him and into a wall.

"EDWARD!" My Mother screeched before rushing to my side, closely followed by the rest of the family, bar Jasper, who was currently restraining my Father and Emmett who was helping Jacob to his feet. "How _dare_ you handle her like that? She is our _daughter_!" She said before crouching down into a hunting position, perfectly angled at my Father.

Grandma Esme picked me up in her arms and rushed me upstairs, away from the argument my parents were having and away from the pain I was inflicting on the family. They weren't arguing because of some petty piece of information or about what colour they should re-paint their room like their usual arguments; they were arguing because of me, the problematic child that can never do anything right in anymore in the eyes of it's Father.

Everyone tells me after stupid squabbles that 'he still loves me and always will' but he doesn't, he just sees me as something in his way; something which is messing up the end result of his 'perfect future'.

He hadn't told me this himself but the things he says, does and the way he acts show he's a perfectionist who is intent on being in control of everything around him so that he can make everything run smoothly but it all changed when I came along. What he had told me himself was the fact that I wasn't planned and that I was a mistake.

While I thought about everything wrong with me in the ways of emotion and personality, Grandma, Granddad and Rose fussed over my problems physically and I was brought out of my mental chatter by an intense throbbing in my ankle. I looked down to find my foot in the hands of Granddad Carlisle. My whole foot and ankle looked horribly disfigured and there was no chance that it wasn't broken. How didn't I feel that?!

"Nessie, your bones have already begun to set. I'm going to have to snap the ankle in order for it to set in place," Carlisle said. I always called him Carlisle behind his back because it was easier, but I had to be careful who has around because some of my family _liked _their titles; Like _Edward._

"Do it," I said, trying to put fake confidence in my voice to hide the horror that tortured my mind and the pain that I knew I was causing the family. Edward never denied that I was a problem anymore; he just didn't seem to care.

Granddad took my ankle in both hands and swiftly re-snapped them making everyone in the room flinch, me scream and everyone else except my Father run up the stairs. Mom ran into the room, tears that would never fall glistening in her eyes as she wiped my tear stained cheek with her thumb, wiping away the liquid that still trailed lazily from my eye.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have happened; you shouldn't have had to go through that. It's all my fault, I'm sorry..." She whimpered before choking on her words.

"Mom, it's not your fault it's mine. I'm sorry mom," I whispered before hearing _Edward _mumble a muffled version of 'damn right' before there was a slapping noise and the sound of a fist hitting his granite skin when I realised that Mom and Emmett had left the room.

_When did they leave again? _I thought to myself before we heard raised voices that blurred together and Edwards' rhythmic footsteps run out of the front door and into the woods.

I heard Mom screech before the footsteps of Emmett bounded across the room to where my Mother supposedly was and then him shout up for Carlisle for help. That was when I realised everyone was listening to what was happening downstairs and that everyone needed to find out what just happened because even Alice was in shock.

Carlisle motioned for Rosalie to pick me up and bring me downstairs as everyone took off down the stair into the living room where a shocked Emmett stood with my now unconscious Mother.

**Okay, I know it's short, boring, annoying and many other words, a lot that usually come from the mouths of drunken and rowdy sailors but I needed to update.  
And I'm on a roll, this is my third chapter written today! (for three different stories but that doesn't matter!)  
So here we go, a present to all you patient people!  
So all I ask now is that you...  
Read, Review and ****Show me the love!**


End file.
